


Пути ангелов

by rinedeterre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка о Майкле и Люцифере.<br/>Или о Дине и Сэме?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пути ангелов

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stained Angels II](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13755) by surrealgreen. 



> Работа написана под вдохновением от арта, указанного выше.

Время снова распадалось на мельчайшие песчинки, не протекая сквозь пальцы, а задерживаясь, скатываясь в тонкие кольца, сжимающиеся и разжимающиеся с определенным ритмом. Пульсация отдавала дрожью на кончиках крыльев - строго говоря, у них были крылья, они сами задумали их четыре кольца назад - и теперь Майкл сидел и прислушивался к ощущениям внутри себя, терпеливо дожидаясь брата. У них был уговор.

Одно из колец натянулось, истончая контур почти под ноль, и замерло так, пока еще один ангел не образовался рядом - дрожащий, светящийся, и кончик пера сверху все еще утоплен в кольце. Майкл подвинулся чуть ближе, сминая все пространство вокруг себя, сметая очередную порцию песка обратно в круг. Люцифер смешно наморщил нос - Майкл видел его, почти наяву, сквозь свет, по образу и подобию - и подался чуть назад, пристраиваясь рядом.

\- Ну вот, теперь твой ход. Хотя это нечестно, ты снова выбрал первым.

\- Мы выбираем по кругу, зануда, - Майкл потянулся за новым витком, чувствуя рядом брата, уже не терпящего новых отсрочек, чтобы снова изменить частицу себя, - и я смотрю отсюда уже два кольца подряд. Это ты здесь нарушитель!

\- Нет, все хорошо устроится. Они уже почти дошли, - Люцифер потянулся к прошедшему кольцу, - хотя если добавить еще чуть-чуть...

\- ...нарушишь свободу воли.

\- По этому пути тоже можно идти!

Майкл глубоко вздохнул, закручивая очередной виток реальности. Кольцо уже проступало из песчинок, слегка мерцая, едва теплясь, но разгораясь ярче. В конце они всегда оказывались вместе, в том и суть.


End file.
